Shulk
Shulk is the main protagonist of the video game, Xenoblade Chronicles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Archie Sonic VS Shulk (Completed) * Bardock vs Shulk (Abandoned) * Chara vs Shulk (Completed) * Shulk vs Crono (Completed) * Dante VS Shulk (Abandoned) * Dialga VS Shulk * Shulk vs Emil (Completed) * Haru Glory vs Shulk (Completed) * Shulk vs Isaac (Completed) * Lightning vs. Shulk * Luke fon Fabre VS Shulk (Completed) * Luke Skywalker VS Shulk (Abandoned) * Ness vs Shulk (Completed) * Reimu Hakurei vs Shulk * Shulk vs Sailor Moon * Silver VS Shulk * Shulk VS Sora (Completed) * Shulk vs. Tidus (Completed ) * Shulk VS Tiz Arrior (Abandoned) * Shulk VS Trunks (Completed) * Shulk vs. Vakama * Shulk vs Young Xehanort (Completed) Battles Royale * Operation Rainfall Battle Royale With Xenoblade * Final Fantasy VII vs Xenoblade Chronicles * Xenoblade vs Xenosaga With Fiora *Team Pokepals vs Shulk and Fiora Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 9 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alien X (Ben 10) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Ben Tennyson * Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) * Diavolo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Doctor Strange * Ezra Bridger (Star Wars) * Frisk (Undertale) * Goku * Hakumen * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) * Lucina * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Marth * Naruto Uzumaki * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Qrow Branwen * Ragna the Bloodedge * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Rosalina * Roy * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Sol Badguy * Sonic the Hedgehog * Thor * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) History When Shulk was young, he was killed along with his parents during the Monado Expedition. Shulk was revived by the God Zanza and raised by Dickson. When Shulk was 18, Mechon attacked his hometown of Colony 9. After the Mechon known as Metal Face kills his childhood friend Fiora, Shulk and his best friend Reyn set out to exact revenge on the Mechon. Little did Shulk know, that setting out on this mission would change the entire universe... Death Battle Info * Age: 18 * Weight: Unknown (appears average) * Height: 5 feet and 6 inches (according to Palutena's Guidance) * Shulk will be treated as if he has reached level 99, the max level in Xenoblade Chronicles Monado * A sword said to disrupt reality itself * Gives its chosen wielder that ability to see the future * Has two forms Monado 1 * Can't kill sapient organic life * Has access to 5 Monado Arts * Has two gem slots Monado Enchant * Turns the blade purple and allows normal weapons to damage Mechon Monado Buster * Turns the color of the blade blue and greatly extends the the reach of the blade * Deals massive damage to Mechon enemies and a considerable amount of damage to non-Mechon enemies Monado Shield * Turns the color of the blade yellow and activates a shield around Shulk and his allies * Completely blocks Talent Arts (basically the enemy's strongest attack) although its been shown to block non-Talent Art attacks Monado Speed * Turns the color of the blade light blue and greatly increases the evasion of Shulk or one of his allies * Evasion of attacks happen automatically so whoever is affected by Monado Speed can direct their focus on fighting without having to worry about dodging Monado Purge * Turns the color of the blade green and sends a green wave to strike the enemy * An enemy affected by Monado Purge will have their auras (which are basically buffs) removed * Monado Purge also inflicts Aura Seal on the target, preventing them from activating any auras. * Monado Purge also disables Spike effects, which are subtle debuffs or damage that an enemy deals when it is toppled, attacked, or simply near you * As Monado Purge is an Ether-based attack, it can not miss Monado II * Is able to kill sapient organic life * More powerful than Monado 1 * In addition to the 5 Monado Arts previously listed, Monado II gets access to three new Arts * Has three gem slots Monado Cyclone * Turns the color of the blade into a combination of white and gold and creates a column of wind from the ground that strikes and topples enemies around Shulk * As it is an Ether-based attack, Monado Cyclone can not miss Monado Eater * Turns the color of the blade black and strips away enemy buffs and inflicts the bleed status * As it is an Ether-based attack, Monado Eater can not miss Monado Armour * Turns the color of the blade orange and reduces physical and Ether damage taken by 75% Monado III * Is sperate from the other two Monados * Also known as the True Monado * Is able to kill Gods and gives Shulk the power of a God * Much more powerful than Monado II * Gains no new Monado Arts but is able to use all the Monado Arts previously mentioned at a much more powerful form * Has three gem slots Super Smash Bros. Monado Arts * These are Monado Arts that only appear in Super Smash Bros. * Shulk will be able to use these Arts with any Monado form Monado Jump * Allows Shulk to jump incredibly high in exchange for lowering his defense Monado Smash * Greatly increases Shulk's launching power in exchange for lowering his damage output and making himself easier to launch. Arts * In addition to the 8 Monado Arts, Shulk has access to 8 regular Arts * The Arts will be treated as if they have been maxed out ** The same applies to the previously listed Monado Arts Turn Strike * Shulk's Talent Art deals heavy damage to a single target and inflicts the Break status, making them easier to Topple Activate Monado * Shulk's other Talent Art activates one of the 8 different Monado Arts of his choice Back Slash * Deals more damage when struck from behind Light Heal * Restores HP to Shulk or an ally Slit Edge * Deals more damage striking an enemy's side ** Striking from the side also lower's the enemy's physical defense Stream Edge * Attacks multiple opponents in front of Shulk * Inflicts Break making the opponent easier to Topple Shadow Eye * Reduces the enemy's aggro toward Shulk * Powers-up Shulk's next physical Art Air Slash * Damages and inflicts Break on the target, making them easier to Topple * Attacking from side inflicts Slow, slowing the enemy's movements and attacks * If Monado Jump is activated, Air Slash is able to strike much higher Shaker Edge * Damages a single target * If the enemy is Toppled, Shaker Edge inflicts Daze Battle Soul * Shulk sacrifices half of his HP to refill a portion of his Talent Gauge Vision * Shulk sees events of the future, which he then has the option of changing it * Usually activates when the enemy is about to unleash a poweful attack or a tragic event, such as a death, is about to happen Super Smash Bros version * The Super Smash Bros. version of Vision allows Shulk to slow the enemy down and return 1.3x the damage * Launches the opponent in front of Shulk ** Advanced Vison deals more damage and launches the opponent behind Shulk * Only works if Shulk is struck first * There are two other versions of the Super Smash Bros Vision Dash Vision * A faster version of Vision with a longer reach ** Like the regular Super Smash Bros version of Vision, Dash Vision deals more damage if the Advanced Vision is activated Power Vision * A slower but much more powerful version of Vision * Arguably the most powerful Counter in the Super Smash Bros universe and arguably the most feared ** Like the other Super Smash Bros verisons of Vision, Power Vision deals more damage if the Advanced Vision is activated Chain Attack * Party Gauge must be filled out * Shulk and up to two more allies take turns attacking enemies * During a Chain Attack, time is frozen and will remain frozen until the Chain Attack ends * In accordance to DeathBattle rules, Shulk may not use Chain Attacks, as using Chain Attacks counts as outside help ** In the event of a 2v2 DeathBattle, Shulk may use a Chain Attack Skills * Skills are different to Arts as instead of directly dealing damage, they provide various bonuses * Each Skill belongs to a Skill Tree * Each Skill Tree provides a bonus * Only skills that affect Shulk (and his partner in the event of a 2v2 DeathBattle) during battle will be listed * Skill Tree effects will be treated as if they've been maxed out Integrity Skill Tree * Improves Shulk's Block Rate Integrity Skills * Medium Equipment: Allows medium weight armor to be equipped * Secret of Life: More HP restored when reviving a party member * Resilient Warrior: Boosts Physical Defense and Ether Defense * Ultimate Teamwork: Increases Chain Attack damage by 25% Humanity Skill Tree * Increases the Ether (Magic) stat Humanity Skills * Healing Wisdom: Healing Arts restore 15% more HP * Kind Encouragement: Restores HP to an encouraged ally * Friendship Heals: Heals the party after a Chain Attack * Cheer of a Friend: Burst Affinity increases the Party Gauge * Chain of Friendship: Increases chance of a chain link during Chain Attacks Intuition Skill Tree * Increases agility Intuition Skills * Battle Cry: increases tension gained from Battle Start Affinity by 20 * Underdog: Increases agility by 15% when facing higher level opponents * Equipment Master: Reduces weight of equipment by 5 * Element of Surprise: Increases damage of Arts that gain bonuses when attacking from behind Pessimism Skill Tree * Increases Ether (Magic) Defense Pessimism Skills * Fight the Future: activates Visions 4 seconds earlier than normal * Stealth Warrior: Reduces aggro gained by Arts by 10% * Epic Evasion: Increases Burst Affinity chance after dodging an attack * Forced Mercy: Increases amount of aggro lost when attacked * Immunization: Grants immunity to stat-reducing debuffs Bravery Skill Tree * Improves critical hit-rate Bravery Skills * Lone Warrior: Increases agility by 20% when an ally is incapacitated (or in the case of DeathBattle, dead) * Ultimate Defense: Boosts party's physical and ether defense by 10% * Glorious Future: Maxes out Talent Gauge after a Vision Equipment and Gems * Shulk has access to various equipment that increases his stats * Shulk has access to various gems that increase stats or attributes of his equipment and the Monado Weaknesses * Visions aren't gauranteed to happen and Shulk has no control over when they happen * Super Smash Bros Vision doesn't work if Shulk is grabbed ** Super Smash Bros Vision's counter window gets shorter the more times Shulk uses it, making it harder to counter attacks *** If Power Vision is used too much, the counter window will get so short to the point where it can't counter at all Feats * Despite the Monado 1 not being able to cut through Metal Face's armor, Shulk pressed the Monado 1 so hard against Metal Face, that it melted a bit of Metal Face's armor * Shulk has beaten Metal Face several times * Shulk is capable of taking many heavy hits from powerful monsters and continue fighting * Shulk is capable of taking down many powerful monsters, including the Avalance Abaasy, the strongest monster on Bionis that has a level of 120, 21 more levels than Shulk's maximum level of 99 * After the battle at Galahad Fortress, an explosion occurred which caused Shulk to fall of the Mechonis' Sword and fall several thousand feet. When Shulk re-awoke on the Fallen Arm (which was directly below the Mechonis' Sword) Shulk had no injuries, despite the fact that a fall like that would've killed a normal person * During the final fight against Yaldabaoth, Shulk blocked Yaldabaoth's massive sword and pushed it back, eventually leading to Shulk's victory over Yaldabaoth * Shulk killed his traitorous mentor Dickson, who was a Giant * Shulk killed Zanza, the God of creation and destrucion ** The Monado III was powerful enough to cut through both of Zanza's Monados * After Zanza was destroyed, Shulk created a new universe in which everyone can live peacefully Trivia When activating a Monado Art, there are different Kanji that appear on the ring of the Monado. They are as follows * Monado Enchant: 機 which means "machine" * Monado Buster: 斬 which means "to slash" * Monado Shield: 盾 which means "shield" ** Monado Shield is the first of three Monado Arts where the Kanji symbol literally translates to the name of the Art * Monado Speed: 疾 which is part of the Kanji "疾く" which means "quickly" or "swiftly * Monado Purge: 破 which means "destroy/break/rend". ** Monado Purge's Japanese name is Monado Breaker and its described as an Art that destroys/breaks the aura of the enemy * Monado Cyclone: 轟 which is an onomatopoeia for "roar" or "boom" of the roaring thunder, in particular the roaring cyclone in this context (轟・サイクロン). * Monado Armour: 鎧 which means "armour" ** Monado Armour is the second of three Monado Arts where the Kanji symbol literally translates to the name of the Art * Monado Eater: 喰 which means "to eat" ** Monado Eater is the third of three Monado Arts where the Kanji symbol literally translates to the name of the Art In addition, the Kanji that appears when Shulk first uses the Monado II and Monado III respectively are as follows * Monado II: 人 which means "person", representing how the Monado II is able to kill sapient organic life * Monado III: 神 which means "God" representing how the Monado III has the power to kill Gods Gallery Shulk.png|Shulk in Xenoblade Chronicles. Shulk_XB2.png|Shulk as a Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Shulk_SSB4.png|Shulk in Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS Shulk-Smash_Bros_Ultimate_Artwork.png|Shulk's artwork for Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Shulk_Artwork_XBC1.png|Shulk's artwork for Xenoblade Chronicles Definitive Edition Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Gods Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Home Console Characters Category:Inventor Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Xeno Series Characters Category:Xenoblade characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Asian Combatants Category:Homs Category:British Combatants Category:Australian Combatants